


Twoo Wuv (The Life of a Pirate Remix)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theapolis - I hope you enjoy what is basically a continuation of your awesome fic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twoo Wuv (The Life of a Pirate Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theapolis/gifts).



> Theapolis - I hope you enjoy what is basically a continuation of your awesome fic!

Charles falls, or rather rolls, down the hill as he pushes all of his breath into saying, "As you wish."

For all the time that Charles watched Prince Schmidt's cunning linguist, he forces more attention on Erik. An Erik who has pushed him and seems to want nothing to do with him. The idea of his Erik, his pure and wonderful Erik, being cruel eats away at his heart. But as he rolls, hitting rocks and sticks, he remembers that they have been separated for nearly seven years. Seven years of Erik waiting, pining hopefully, for Charles' return. It has been difficult for Charles to overcome so long an absence, but his work with the old man, the old Dread Pirate Roberts, has been more than enlightening. 

For now, Charles knows that Prince Schmidt is after more than simply Erik's handsome face and sizeable endowments, but also after all of the citizens of Florin who love Erik's good will as much as Charles does - and will continue to love until they both gasp their last breaths. Schmidt's intentions are anything but pure, and it will take all of Charles' own cunning ways to show Erik that.

Mercifully, he rolls and tumbles, as the best pirates do, to a stop at the bottom of the hill, and as he's ready to right himself, Erik falls into view, tumbling in his own similar line. His fall is less graceful than Charles' own, but Charles finds that it suits the man that Erik must be now.

"I thought you were dead," Erik says, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"I think I've proven I'm very hard to kill," Charles replies, but he wants to say so much more. He stops himself, leans down and kisses Erik as if they haven't shared scores of them before.

Before Charles became The Dread Pirate Roberts and took over a life of looting and plundering for the sake of Erik's hand.

They kiss, and kiss, and just as Charles wants to pull away Erik's breeches and take him, Erik says, "I've been told I'm fairly brilliant myself." It has all the air of Erik's older ways, the confidence that made him so attractive, but there is also something else there, trying to mask itself from Charles's eyes: a subtle fear at what is to come. "I should have known it was you from that alone."

"Yes, you should have," Charles says before he kisses Erik again. "Now, we have some men to outrun before I can explain anything else."

"Where are we going?" 

"Through that forest there, before I take you back to your beloved Prince and steal you away as a proper pirate should."

-

Plans like Charles' have all the best intentions and end up with rather different results.

Schmidt's right hand, a hard edged lady named Frost, has him strapped to a device, threatening to end his life. 

"You were so very much a welcome distraction for His Royal Highness, but it is of little consequence now. Erik will marry, and then he will be killed in his sleep on their wedding night. How tragic.

"The Kingdom will mourn and soon enough Schmidt can attack your ship and your allies to avenge him. You see, you'll be blamed, even if you're dead."

The machine whirrs to life and pulls Charles in myriad directions with considerable pain. He has long suffered through pain at the hands of Roberts and his ilk before his promotion, though this is something otherworldly. Seconds later, the machine stops, though the pain doesn't.

"You won't get away with it," Charles manages to say, though he has barely any breath to give.

"Of course we will. You think these people will know of your true love of Erik. Do you think they care? He is the simpering fool stupid enough to fall for my Lord's pretty - but hollow - words."

"Erik is no fool," Charles grits out again just before Frost cuts off any more conversation with the machine's return to life.

-

That the Russian and the Spaniard find him and revive him is a miracle that Charles cannot believe. He has faced far too many challenges not to have Erik's hand, but he hopes that now it will all end as it should.

Schmidt should die, and he and Erik can live together aboard his ship, King and Consort of the sea.

Settled in a position atop Erik's marriage bed, Charles has a perfect view of Erik, holding a dagger to his chest. "That would be a waste of perfect good pectorals," he says as coolly as he can through the remaining pain and immobility of Frost's machine. 

He is grateful to Crazy Logan and his husband Scott, but he hopes that their hard work will quickly take hold; he can move his fingers, but little else.

"Charles?" Erik asks as he turns around and regards Charles slowly. "But how?"

"It is another story for another day, my love, but first you must help me up."

"I heard you were dead! Schmidt told me you were dead and I was going to kill myself rather than sleep with him tonight."

"I was nearly dead thanks to Schmidt and Frost, but I was brought back to life. I must stand so that I may kill Schmidt and end this nightmare."

"Will it work?" Erik asks, this time with a wonder and a gleam of passion in his cool eyes.

"It must. For love always conquers evil."

Erik slowly walks over, dagger forgotten on his armoire, and comes to sit next to Charles. "You would kill him for me?"

"I will kill him for us."

-

Dawn crests over the cliffs as Charles surveys his ship once again. Erik, no longer as wide-eyed as he was days before, stands at Charles' side as the two of them look out over the crew and the ship itself.

Charles feels more at ease now that Erik is away from Schmidt, more so that Schmidt himself is dead, but there is a look in Erik's eyes that says his husband is haunted by the way that Charles cut Schmidt down despite his limbs not fully working until just before the fatal blow.

"It will be better out here. My rules are law here."

"And your rules aren't like Schmidt's?"

It is an apt question and one Charles doesn't mind answering. "Mine are based on years and years of tradition. The crew, especially my first mate Armando, know what is expected of a pirate's life. We only steal from those who do others harm. You, in fact, are my greatest treasure." Charles leans over, kissing Erik's cheek. "You are more precious to me than all the gold that awaits us back in Florin, if we should return."

"Am I?" Erik asks with a wicked grin spreading over his face. He is more than happy to see the glint in Erik's eye return after there were days in their quest where Erik was sullen and afraid. Schmidt gone and the kingdoms forgotten for the high seas seem to agree with Erik quite well; Charles is more than glad for it. He wants nothing but the best for his husband, especially after he was nearly wedded to a man who manipulated on the best days, and was down-right deceptive and cruel on the worst days. 

The silence of his thoughts unsettles him and so he says, "Let me prove it to you in a moment." Charles waits for Erik to do something, but when he doesn't, Charles says to Armando, "The helm is yours, Mr. Munoz. I am not to be disturbed for any reason."

"Aye, sir."

Charles puts his hand out for Erik to take, leading them into his rooms, and into celebrating their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redacted] for the swift beta work; any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
